


Do as I say, not as I do

by HiddenReference



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game, What Have I Done, accidental murder, first fanfic, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenReference/pseuds/HiddenReference
Summary: You know when someone always tells you not to do something but then you do it?In which Akira screws up





	Do as I say, not as I do

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how this really came to me other than it did and me going 'oh yeah that'd be interesting huh?' so yeah here's this. Also, I'm not the best writer so beware!  
> Anyways thanks for checking out the story at least.

1/28  
After school

Akira walked home slowly taking in his surroundings; he huffed thinking about his current life.  
From his experiences he felt so out of place and so restrained; it was straight up depressing. 

He felt bad for saying it but, being a phantom thief was fun -no more than that- it was exhilarating. The hiding behind corners to sneak up on unsuspecting shadows, the bumpy rides in mementos, the knowledge of what your doing would affect the world for the greater good and not mention, the feeling of danger with a looming sense of death overhanging. Now though, it's gone. 

He didn’t hate it, hell he should be glad that its all over but life now seemed so dull. 

Akira moves his hand up to twirl his hair for the 9th time because what else could he do? Then shifts his glasses necessarily even though they were fine the way they were before (not to mention it's fake). 

He sighs, _it really is some routine huh? Doing the same thing over and over again._ Sleep, school, work, repeat. 

He missed Tokyo, his friends, the shops, the actives, everything.

“Hey Akira” 

Well, at least he had Morgana. 

“You look really depressed there, you good?” Akira turns his head to the side facing Morgana. 

“Yeah, its just things really quieted down after Tokyo.” Morgana nodded. “Really quieted down but, It’s for the better though! No one can abuse the power of persona or mementos and hey don’t worry! I'm sure they're fine.” 

He sighs. _Morgana is right and it’s not like I’ll never see them again. There's always Golden week..._ Akira’s eyes shone; Morgana took notice and puffed his chest out in response. Proud to know he cheered up his leader quite a bit. 

Akira smiled remembering that this ‘routine’ was only temporary and walked home with more stride. 

 

Evening 

The sun set slowly in the widow earning a buzz on Akira’s phone to finally go home (courtesy of Morgana so he wouldn't stay out too late). Akira lower the book he was studying remembered that after they arrived home he wanted to go out so he grabbed some study materials and went to a local cafe although, Morgana decided to stay home because of the every rising cold.

Akira quickly shoved his belongings into his bag before his inner Morgana could complain any further and paid; thanking the workers. 

Shuffling out into the evening Akira pulled on his gloves and scarf then buttoning up his gray coat. Huffing into the cold air around him Akira thought perhaps Morgana staying inside was a smart idea and he should have followed. He could hear him going _‘haha! You should’ve listened to me Joker! We may be retired but I’m still your adviser!’_ Akira hummed to himself smiling.

 

His footsteps seemed to have echoed across the street considering the time and the fact no one was around him. Deja vu he thought internally, shivers running through him. _It’d be crazy he mused if someone was to start fightin-_ and from out of the shadows a man stepped out.

_Oh great, what god have I provoked this time?_

Akira stopped and squinted at the man. _He must have come from the alleyway… what does he want? Hopefully just to smoke or something and nothing about me._

Akira despite his instinct to walk away from this predicament walked forward. He couldn't back out now, the other way was too long and Morgana or his parents would not like that plus, who was he to judge went someone looked a bit suspicious? He’s done that many times before.

He had nearly passed the man until he shot his hand out grabbing him. 

_Shit_

He froze and for a second both didn’t move. 

“Uh, sir?” Akira slowed turned towards the man while trying to shift away from him as subtle as possible. “Is uh everything alright?” 

“It is now.” 

What. what was that supposed to mean? Akira looked the man straight on, finally meeting his eyes. Which seemed cloudy and unfocused, _fantastic_ he thought. 

The man pulled him closer much to Akira’s dismay and leaned in close. 

“I can’t get a girl, but a pretty boy like you should do.” the man said with a voice deep enough to rumble through him and with him that close Akira could confirm that yeah; he’s drunk. 

“Ahh, n-no thank you,” Akira grabbed the man's hand shakily trying to pull him off, “I-I need to g-go.” 

“No no, stay here with me for a bit.” The man said then suddenly grabbing Akira’s arm with his other hand; every leaning closer. 

“No…” Akira tried to lean back away from this man, grabbing at his arms attempting to push them away. Where was his energy? Why couldn’t he leave him alone? 

“NO!” and with a fit of adrenaline, Akira pulled his arms free and stumbled back. 

The man grunted, anger forming on his face.

_Oh no._

“Damn you… just come on already! I just want a kiss!” The man exclaimed stepping forward then reached out to Akira who in response stepped back. The man didn’t like that and reared up his arm; forming a fist. 

_Are..? Are those seriously tears in his eyes? Is he really tearing up over this??_

As the fist started to come down on Akira time slowed; familiarity and honed instinct rushed through him. His body moved on its own protecting itself. 

Parrying the man's sloppy right with his left arm he stuck back with a right cross to the temple. 

A thump sounded in front him but, it was drowned out by his own heavy breathing. Akira let his stance hold and eyes focus onto the man who had fallen before him. 

Akira took a deep breath in and noticed how the man wasn’t really moving. Taking this as his cue he left the scene.

As he walked away one thing came to mind: he really should have stayed home.


End file.
